Love in War
by Fireflare249
Summary: (Summary: Skylor and Cindy are in a war and they just had a shower. They are both magical beings so naturally they healed each other. Sky took her back to his tent and they talked for a little bit. Let's see what happens next. I know it's a crappy summary)


FF: hey this is a new one shot I wrote around midnight

* * *

><p>Cindy looks down then twirls the wand in her hand then puts it in her hair "thank you for last night" she says quietly "for healing me and everything" she says and walks away next door to her tent, the sits down on her bed her head in her hands lost in thought. Sky nods still thinking about last night.<p>

Cindy sat in her tent running her fingers through her hair, smiling softly she closes the box and stood up walking outside trying not to think of everything that had happened in her life and last night. She goes to the training area and tries to run and climb up the huge wall.

She sees that Sky is already there and he runs up the wall then does a frontflip off it. He then runs up the 12 foot wall. Unaware to him Cindy watches him and sighs rubbing her head, she needed to be more fit. She tries running again and makes it halfway before slipping down.

Cindys sighs leaning against the wall, then gets away from it and turns. She was using no magic, she needed to be strong non mentally, running as fast as she can she jumps and runs up but only makes it 7 feet before slipping down with a thud "...hmph" she mumbled angrily, By this time Sky has saw her.

Sky looks at her. "you okay?"

Cindy gets ups brushing herself off, then looks up at Sky "I would be if i did not rely on magic so much." she says with a sigh

Sky nods. "I'm training to do the same" he says. She notices that he's wearing the shirt she borrowed from him.

Cindy smiles softly then tilts her head noting the top "...it looks better on you then me...the top" she says with a small smile.

Sky chuckles. "I guess, but it looked cute on you."

Cindy smile turns into a grin and she looks down to hide her blush "why, thank you sky" she says happily then pauses and thinks "why do you need training? your abs are like rocks!"

Sky smiles trying to hide his own blush. "Thanks but I still need to train"

Cindy looks up at him and tilts her head smiling "do you want to train together? Maybe I'll try harder" she says grinning.

Sky smiles and nods. "Here" hands her a knife and gets his own.

Cindy looks at the knife and spins it in her hand "..oookaay"

Sky walks to the training area. "Ready?"

Cindy follows him biting her lip, trying to remember everything her brothers had taught her "yea sure" she says quietly.

Sky nods. "I'll let you go first"

Cindy looks uncertain then steps forward moving to stab his hand with his knife in it. Although Sky was ready for it and with a single movement Sky throws the knife to his other hand takes hers by the blade throwing it and catching the handle and holds one to the back of her neck and the other by the front of her neck. Cindy freezes knowing if she moves her throat would be cut and thats awful hard to heal "o-okay...I need practice" she says then bites her lip, she barely saw him move she didn't know how fast he was.

Sky let's her go and hands her the knife. "I can tell, I wasn't even moving that fast."

Cindy slowly got the knife back "okay...well you're more experienced i guess..I only trained mentally" she says tapping her head. "Cause i needed too...without magic I'm a feeble little human that never goes to the gym."

Sky nods. "I don't train that much, I've just picked up stuff from being on my own and fighting for my life since I was 1" he says thinking

Cindy watches him then grins "are you kidding me? Donèt train much my ass, that was amazing apart from nearly dying" she says swirling the knife in her hand "...but...I'm sorry you were on your own..." she says quietly looking down, she had had her brothers at least.

Sky shrugs. "I was disowned so I learned a lot, and I was careful not to kill you"

Cindy bit her lip about to say something about the killing part then decides against it "why were you disowned?"

Sky shrugs. "My father hates me, that's all and you were about to say something else?"

Cindy looks away biting her lip, then shakes her head ''that was all I was going to say" she says shrugging.

Sky chuckles "I read your mind"

Cindy frowns and presses her temple with her finger, her mind blocking him out "now you can't" she says tilting her head "and dont...dont try to"

Sky nods. "So what were you going to tell me?"

Cindy frowns slightly "I wasn't going to tell you anything, it was just...I was going to say I wouldn't mind.." she says quietly "if you killed me, thats all"

Sky looks at her shocked. "Why is that?"

Cindy looks away, why had she thought about it now off all times "everything, I've done and...I'm useless" she says "people would be better off without me...but I can't die easily, I've tried" she stops talking covering her mouth

Sky sighs. "Remember all those scars you saw?"

Cindy nods slowly. Sky looks at her. "Those are from me trying to kill myself"

Cindy looks away watching the dark sky above them, then looks at him and steps closer touching his chest "don't do it again" she says quietly, watching him.

Sky nods. "You can't either or even think about that" he hugs her tight.

Cindy closes her eyes, that was a lot to ask, but she didn't want him to try die either ''ok" she mumbles hugging him.

Sky hugs tighter not wanting to let go. Then Cindy wraps her arms around his body hugging him close, she didn't want to think of all the times she had tried and the reasons why. She put that aside and thought about how she just wanted to hug him. Sky hugs her tighter slightly crying.

Cindy tilts her head realizing he was crying, she hugged him tighter and rubbed his back "its...its ok Sky" she says quietly, trying not to let her voice crack.

"I-I don't want to lose you" his voice quivers.

Cindy closes her eyes tightly and takes a deep breath before talking "you won't, Sky...y-you won't I'm stuck with you remember?" she says hugging him tightly.

Sky nods slowly. "I know... " he hugs her tighter trying not to cry.

Cindy plays with his hair to calm him down, she holds him tighter choosing to not think about how tight he was hugging her "thats right, you're stuck with me...the world is"

Sky loosens a little but still hugs tight. "I need you more than you think."

Cindy plays with his hair then smiles slightly now she can breath "...what do you mean?" she asks quietly, puzzled.

Sky let's go and takes something out of his pocket. "You probably don't remember but" holds out a piece of a locket.

Cindy looks slightly puzzled and looks at the locket "...seems..familiar..." she whispers quietly, her mind racing.

Sky opens it up to show a picture of Cindy when she was 10. "you have the other half."

Cindy steps back her eyes wide "oh...oh gosh i remember" she says her voice breaking "I travelled so, so much" she says and pulls out the locket from her pocket, she opens it showing a picture of him when he was little.

Sky looks at her "our souls and lives are merged together. If one of us dies the other dies, that's why it's so hard to be killed" he takes her locket and connects the two making the pictures merge.

Cindy watches the locket going silent, she then covers her face breathing slowly "...like the definition of soul mates?" she mumbles quietly.

Sky thinks on what he just heard. "I... Guess" he looks at the locket.

Cindy uncovers her face, her old smile back on "I wondered what had happened to you after I had to move, I didn't realise it was you " she says looking at the locket "you've grown"

Sky nods. "You have too. And I've also protected the locket more than my life so that explains a few of your scars that are in the same place as mine" he rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

Cindy gasps then traces a scar on her stomach, lifting up his shirt slightly she sees a scar identical to hers "...I kept the locket on my hat...i never went anywhere without.." she looks down sheepishly "I forgot what it was though, with so many things going on..." she looks up and smiles at him "...you..you did though? you protected it?" she says quietly

Sky nods. "yeah I looked at it every night, even when I was with Mya" he sighs.

Cindy bit her lip tilting her head "explains why I trust you so much" she says quietly then bit her lips thinking about what he said "...I missed you..."

Sky smiles "I missed you too Cind" sky smiles remembering the nickname he gave her when they were younger.

Cindy smiles softly remembering that little nickname, then her smile falters "...your with mya" she says quietly.

Sky looks away sighing "I haven't seen her in a long time... I don't know where she is. I left her a note saying what happened. And I broke up with her in that...I'm not really proud of it but I can't stay with a girl I never see " he sighs

Cindy bites her lip, inside her head her thoughts raced, most of them was wanting to hurt herself for being such an idiot "...I shouldn't, I shouldn't be here, with you" she says quietly "I ...I shouldn't, I came here to go away from those i love and to protect you but I just, I just came to one of the people I love most'' she mumbles quietly.

Sky bites his lower lip hearing her. His eyes flash pink. They've never done that before. At least not unconsciously. "that's why I protect you so much."

Cindy watches his eyes not being able to look anywhere else, she couldn't believe she had just said that, or heard what he has just said. Her mind buzzed and a pain tingle her left arm, the left eye which is black turns slightly gold "wars change people" she says quietly and slowly her hand touches his chest feeling the fabric she had worn last night, her head said for her not to but she did anyway.

Sky looks at the window seeing his eyes are how they're pink and he didn't turn them pink. His eyes and he mouths 'I love her' he looks back at her biting his lower lip seeing the one he actually loves right in front of him. The one he hasn't seen since he was a little kid. The one who meant the world to him.

A dim thought entered her mind about his eyes turning pink, she had read somewhere about that...but she couldn't focus properly. Not when she was watching his lips seeing what he had mouthed, or when he looks back at her eyes seeing ones she could trust, she felt she could trust as much as her brothers and more. She had not felt that since last time she saw him, her world had changed after, when everyone around her became things that betrayed her. But under her hand was the body of someone who still cared for her "I love you" she whispers ever so quietly

Sky hears what she whispers and what he does next he has no control of. He kisses her without thinking. All he thinks of is how much he loved her. He forgot about all the pain he had been through. He forgot about his past. He only thought of her and how he loves her.

Cindy closes her eyes her mind disappearing as her instincts and heart took over, all common sense goes away, as does her past and present and future, none of that mattered. All that was on her mind was her lips on his and how much she realized she loved him.

Sky closes his eyes and melts into the kiss forgetting where they are. All he knows is that he's kissing the one he truly cares about. He didn't have to pretend to love her. He knew he loved her and he knew she was the one who he wanted to be with.

Cindy tilted her head kissing him softly, melting into the kiss also. She realized how much she had wanted to do this every other time she was with him and she wondered why she hadn't. She knew him, she knew she could trust him, she could feel it in her soul. A tear fall down her face in relief realizing she was safe for the first time since the accident that changed her forever, that she could be near someone who would not hate her.

Sky puts his hands on her waist and pulls her a little closer. He remembered the pain he felt when she left. He felt alone, unloved. But he is now with the one he wanted to be with ever since he met her. His mind shuts off from the rest of the world thinking how perfect it and she is.

Cindy kisses him harder wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer never wanting to let go. She couldn't think anymore, about anything, just him.

Sky deepens the kiss. He knew he loves her. And he knew how perfect this was. He finally got to do the thing he wanted to do so badly when he first saw her again.

Cindy gets up on her tiptoes to kiss him harder, her mind slightly thought about the army people around them going to come training soon and forces herself to break the kiss even though she really didn't want too "s-sky maybe not here" she says breathlessly,

Sky nods not even out of breath. "My tent or yours?" he asks holding her waist still.

Cindy blushes softly looking around then back at him seeinging no one was looking at them "I like yours" she says quietly.

Sky teleports them to his tent. "now no one can see us" he chuckled. He then looks at Cindy and kisses her again feeling only love towards her.

Cindy blushes softly and kisses him back deeply, again her thoughts went away, a luxury to her as her mind was always filled with her studies and pain and that demon. But now she just felt him and her love she had ached to feel for someone.

Sky smiled into the kiss. He thought it was a dream. But he knew it was real. He was kissing the one girl that he never thought he would kiss. The girl he loved since childhood.

Cindy pulled him closer kissing him harder, she had missed him so much she couldn't describe it. It was unbelievable but she wanted to know for sure she wasn't dreaming this, its wasn't a hallucination, that he was actually here kissing her

Sky deepens the kiss thinking back to when they were kids. He remembers kissing her on the cheek before she left. He smiles not believing he is here now with that very same girl only this time. He's kissing her properly.

Cindy runs her fingers through his hair, she had done this when she first met him, she wondered why his hair was softer than her brother's. She smiles in the kiss, those little things she did as a good, when she had been a normal little kid, those memories slowly came back to her.

Sky holds her waist smiling into the kiss. He remembers the time he hugged her from behind and even though they were young. He could still pick her up and carry her properly.

Cindy puts her fingers to his temple slightly reading his mind and smiles as the memory, no one had ever done that before apart from her brothers, she had laughed so much. Her other hand goes to his shirt, feeling the fabric she had worn, it still smelt of cookie dough and cinnamon like her. Maybe that was why he had worn it.

Sky smiles happily as he kisses her. He knew the reason behind wearing the shirt. It's because she wore it. He remembers that day well. He had so many amazing memories with her. Now he had a new one.

Cindy tugged the fabric with her hand and kisses him deeper, then much to her annoyance she felt a tug of pain in her lungs and she breaks away to breathe.

Sky once again smiles at her breathing just fine "I love you too Cindy"


End file.
